Unknown
by Brave-Phoenix
Summary: Unknown to them, they were bound by a childhood they couldn't understand. Unknown to them, they were destined through loves that would never be. Unknown to them, they loved one another... even when they saw someone else in their eyes.


_**Disclaimer:** I no own Angelic Layer. Well, I own a set of the DVDs… does that count?_

_**Note:** This was my first Angelic Layer fic; please be gentle!_

**Unknown**

_Kyuubi Tenshi_

He watched the sky, looking for a certain constellation. There… Aquarius. A strange formation of stars, but… it was one that reminded him of someone he knew. Well… two someones.

Shuko and Misaki.

He smiled. Tonight, he was spending the night with his brother in Tokyo, since it was in the middle of the Tokyo games and the games in Kobe were already over with. Though… it wasn't just with his brother…

"Ohjiro-kun? Are you feeling alright?"

The Young Nobleman turned to glance over his shoulder at the petite brunette. She was… 15, now. Misaki hadn't grown very much taller, but he couldn't help but notice that she was filling into a very curvaceous form. He smiled, and nodded at her as she came to stand beside him on the deserted rooftop of their apartment building. His brother Ichiro had married Ms. Shuko just four months after that first Championship in which she'd participated, and had adopted her as his own daughter eagerly. They were a complete family, and since Misaki had never known her father, she had gotten excited when Icchan told her she could call him Dad. The title had caught on immediately. "I'm fine, Misaki-chan. I just couldn't sleep. Did you want something? You have the last games tomorrow; you should be asleep."

"I was worried when I heard you leave…" she murmured. After a minute, her downcast gaze turned to him, and then followed his line of vision to the sky. "Aquarius? What's on your mind?"

He laughed at her confused expression, and draped his jacket around her shoulders when he noted a shiver on her slight form, as she'd come out in only her thin summer pajamas. She blushed faintly.

"You."

The faint blush turned her entire face a vivacious red as soon as he said it. He managed to control his own features, though it was no easy task. They… _had _been dating… just an outing every once-in-a-while, and gifts for no particular reason… spending time together, alone, whenever the opportunity presented itself. They couldn't see each other often, what with him living with his mother and step-father in Kobe and her home being in Tokyo, but when they could, they made the most of it.

"Misaki, what are we now? Where did we come from to get here?" he asked her softly. Her gaze lowered from the sky to stare at her hands that gripped the heavy leather coat.

"We… how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What's been on my mind lately." She smiled softly, her eyes hidden beneath her lengthening bangs in embarrassment. "I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I… thought of something that described it well, too."

"And that is…?"

"Unknown to us, we were bound by a childhood we couldn't understand; unknown to us, we were destined through loves that would never be; unknown to us, we… loved one another… even when we saw someone else in our eyes…"

She hesitated at the ending. Was it too much? Were they not the right words? Had she done something terribly foolish and wrong? She cast a furtive glance up at his face, and it was devoid of anything she could possibly name. At last he turned to her, and picked her up in his arms, much to her surprise, a sigh flowing from some indefinable source of emotion she couldn't see.

"The last match-ups are tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

* * *

Misaki brushed Hikaru's hair soothingly, though more for her own soul's sake than anything else. Could she even fight? After last night, she wasn't sure if she would be distracted or not. Today was her turn to fight Hatoko; she had to be on her toes. Suzuka was even more amazing than usual this year; she couldn't afford to let her guard down even the slightest bit. True, that with all the working she did with Icchan and her mother she, too, was in top competitive form, but without a Deus' concentration being fully on the game, practice was futile.

After he'd carried her back to the apartment, he'd taken her inside and bidden her a frigid good-night at her bedroom door, turning and walking stiffly down the hall and into his own room, the door sliding silently shut behind him. The cold manner had given her chills through the rest of the night until now. Even the little 'spell' he had taught her at the beginning of the National games that first year had failed in its attempt.

"Hikaru… please give me strength to do this. You'll have to constantly remind me where my mind is supposed to be, okay?" she murmured to her Angel. The attendant walked in only a moment later, and called her for her match. She followed her out silently, nervously, and made her way towards the Deus' seat as the introductions were called out.

"Misaki, are you feeling alright?" Hatoko asked her gently. She nodded, and the proceeded with the Angel entry.

"Angelic Fight… BEGINS!"

Suzuka watched Hikaru intently, and the Deuses watched one another likewise. This was a match that they had waited another whole year for, and at long last, it was here. Misaki's mind flickered to Ohjiro for a split second, and unfortunately, Hatoko saw the slight falter in her friend's defensive. Suzuka attacked Hikaru, a swift kick in her abdomen sending her flying to the edge of the Layer. The sakura-tainted angel regained her position, as Misaki finally managed to get her mind on the game, and a swift attack ensued.

The battle was heated. The two angels were hardly able to be seen, they moved around the Layer so fast, their images mere blurs on the surface. It was like the battle Layer that Hikaru and Wizard had fought on… at the National the that first year…

Her defense dropped at just the wrong moment, and again, Hikaru was sent flying. Again, Misaki regained her composure immediately. Was it so wise to fight the ever-victorious Goddess of the Layer without using whatever techniques she could? Rolling Thunder would not suffice; it was her opponent's to begin with. The Dragon's Fang would not suffice; it had been defeated. Her mother's techniques, too, had fallen before her. She had one last chance. It was risky…

Hikaru began to push Suzuka back, beating her into a corner near the edge of the Layer with punches in a rapid succession. Suddenly, her guard dropped once again, and one thought ran through her head as she saw the Speed of Light's attack coming in slow motion:

_Ohjiro… I'll put my thoughts of you to use._

With this, Suzuka's fist struck Magic Guard, and it was an instant Layer-out.

* * *

A month later, the summer nearly gone, it was the semi-finals of the National Tournament. For that period of time, Ohjiro had been sullen and cold; protective as always, but not affectionate and friendly like he had been. The matches were Hikaru v. Athena and Shirahime v. Wizard; what could be expected of these matches, only time would tell.

Misaki watched the Nobleman's matched worriedly. Would the blue sorcerer make it against the elegant maiden, or fall at her feet? Wizard attacked, and Magic Guard defended. Shirahime managed a few vital blows, but without the ability to drain the electrical currents from her body as Hikaru had done, she had to try and survive on what she could. Once, she nearly Layered the azure Angel out, but no matter how close she came, he was back in a fighting stance before she could make it a final victory. In the final thirty seconds of the third round, Wizard had managed to back Shirahime close to the edge of the cloud-filled temple Layer, and he shocked the whole of the crowd.

Wizard sent Shirahime out of the Layer… with Rolling Thunder.

Misaki watched speechlessly, and suddenly, wise words echoed through her mind once again.

_It's not the Angel, but the Deus' heart that fights a battle._

Her mother… had said that…

She had been thinking of Ohjiro when she used Magic Guard; had he been thinking of her when he used Rolling Thunder? Was there something equaling disturbing to him about what she had said? Something was wrong, and by watching him fight, she knew there was only one last chance to find out.

She had to defeat her mother in the next round. Former Champion Suzuhara Shuko.

* * *

Athena attacked, Hikaru defended. When one came to a near defeat, she was always able to stand up. Dreams had and would always come true on the Layer; no one could know this better than these two. Shuko and Misaki were both veteran Deuses; both had keen eyes and strong hearts that allowed them to be powerful forces of nature. The tables turned, and it was now Athena defending against Hikaru. Dare she use Magic Guard? It was not as though she hadn't beaten it before. But… she had been the Champion for… was it three years now? Athena had reigned just as long.

Was her resolve strong enough this year?

Again, Athena was pushing Hikaru back. Suddenly, a fire blazing into her eyes unexpectedly, Hikaru took to the skies, her wings spreading wide to shadow the Layer beneath. Athena followed, and it was a race round about the edge; one turn missed and it would be a Layer-out.

But Hikaru had no intention of losing. She had an appointment with a magician.

Taking a sudden turn up, she almost grazed the finite barrier between her and the outside world, and rolled into a back flip, her feet coming down on Athena's back with a resounding, merciless crack. The magnificent white angel was driven into the ground, and her body lay limp, all its energy spent. She had won.

"HIKARU WINS!" the announcer called excitedly, though really there was no shock; Misaki and her Angel had rather become the favorites in these last few years. But this… this would be the first time that the final match was between Hikaru and someone besides Athena; it was the first year the two had been paired for the semi-finals.

Misaki stared ahead, her resolve at long-last hardened. She _would _defeat Wizard in the next round, and then she would force Ohjiro, if necessary, to talk to her. He could _not _refuse; it wouldn't be a request.

* * *

_(Ohjiro's POV)_

"In the east corner, with the Sakura Copy-Angel, it's Angel Hikaru and Dues Suzuhara Misaki!"

She emerged from the shadows as I listened to the announcer call her name. My introduction was of no consequence; only hers. It was always her.

I still couldn't bring myself to talk to her. It wasn't because I was angry with her; I could never be angry with her. I was scared. I had to admit that she was right; once upon a time, I had seen Shuko in her eyes, and for that deception I played on her, I was sorry. I had always felt guilty about that. This time… this time I couldn't avoid it. She would win, and because I could see a wild blazing of resolve in her eyes, I knew she would force me to tell her what was wrong. I was… for once in my life, I was truly afraid about something that had to be said. Telling her I loved her had been easy; apologizing for a wrong done to her… for some reason, it was hard. When at last her eyes walked with mine as the stadium seat took their positions above the Layer, they pierced like to the heart like I never knew they could. They were… _cold_. Not the warm blue of a clear sky, but an icy blue, like cold waters.

She said nothing. Neither did I. I wouldn't do it.

"Angel wings! Please guide me and Hikaru!" she called, throwing her Angel onto the Layer. My body did it's own Angel entry on auto pilot, taking over where my heart faltered. I could fight her as long as my heart stayed in check; it wouldn't be easy; passion was something I had a hard time restraining.

She attacks me now, and I defend, though the strike did damage me quite a bit. She is somehow infinitely faster than she was last year; I fought her then, as well; only then, my whole heart was in the game, and my passion was there for all to see. Could I fight her at my best when I was unsure about fighting her at all?

_(Normal POV)_

Hikaru sent Wizard flying towards the edge of the Layer, but at the last minute, he regained his footing. Misaki watched Ohjiro intently; his face was emotionless; he was holding back. Hikaru dropped her guard. The young Nobleman's gaze shot up to meet hers in confusion.

"You're mean, Ohjiro-kun. I can't believe that you would fight me without giving it your all. If you don't do your best, then Wizard can't do _his _best; and when he doesn't do his best, Hikaru can't do _her _best! Why are you holding back?" she fussed coldly, her eyes flashing with fury. Was this to insult her? It was beneath him to do this! For a moment, she thought she saw a look of shame cross his eyes.

Then, they shone with a bright pyre of passion, all of it love, tainted with something she couldn't understand.

Unexpectedly, Wizard sent Hikaru hurling back, and a barrage of attacks ensued. So fast were the myriad that she barely had time to block them all. He was relentless and… maybe a _touch _brutal, but she was satisfied to see spirit flaring in his eyes once again. But she had a surprise for him.

Hikaru was being fought back into a corner; another inch and she would be Layered-out. Suddenly, she seemed to falter for no explainable reason, and the azure Magician took the chance to try and knock her out.

Hikaru caught his fist, and stared into his surprised sapphire eyes, something portrayed there that only her Deus understood, before flinging him from the battlefield.

For the fourth year in a row, Suzuhara Misaki was declared the Champion of Angelic Layer.

* * *

How long ago had it been since they stood in this very spot, staring at this same constellation? A month? Two? A lifetime? It seemed there was nothing to distinguish them. Though there were a few differences; it was Misaki who was confidant, and Ohjiro who was trying so hard to find the right words to say. She knew that by merely standing there, he would eventually talk. Eventually…

"Ohjiro-kun-"

"Misaki-chan-"

She laughed when they had begun to speak at the same time, and he blushed a little harder. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to look at him, a bit of silver reflecting in her indigo eyes. "Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry, Misaki-chan; it hurt when you saw through to something I was trying to hide," he murmured, staring at the stars, afraid that if he looked at her he'd do something wrong. Again, she laughed.

"You used to love my mother, and you saw my mother in me. Everyone kept saying that I was so much like my mother; I couldn't help but figure it out," she told him, giggling a little. She looked at him; his profile showed just how young and strong he was. He was 20 now, and studying at a collage in Osaka to take over the Angelic Layer Company when his brother decided to retire, and until then to be a partner with him. "Ohjiro-kun? Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

He stiffened a bit, and turned to look at her nervously. Did he… did her dare? _Well, here's hoping…_

Without warning to her, he pressed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips, though… she could feel that he wanted clear possession of her; she was _his_, and always would be. He drew away, and lifted her gently into his arms to take her back to the apartment. This time, he did not leave her at her door, but carried her beyond the threshold to lay her gently on the bed. He tucked her in, and pressed another chaste kiss on her lips before leaving, bidding her a barely-audible good-night at the door.

"Sweet-dreams, koibito; I'll see you in the morning."

She barely managed a reply before she drifted off to dream in a land where Angels were real and love could come from unknown places.

* * *

**AN: Tada. Old oneshot. Also a year old. So REVIEW and show it some love.**


End file.
